Chocolates and Roses and Hearts, Oh my!
by Blackened.Blossom
Summary: Kagome decides to get back home to catch up on school work, but finds out Valentine's Day is fast approaching. How will she cope? [Oneoff. InuKag]


**A/N: Hey all! '****Tis**** the season to write a romance fanfic, so I thought I'd join in with the new craze! I wrote this for my cheerleader Charcoal.Rose since I couldn't get this out on Valentine's Day, but I've had a writing bug lately so I thought I might as well publish! **

**I have to say though it's a somewhat pleasant change to be writing a romance fanfic, it's been annoying me in the back of my mind. I was so desperate, I even changed series! It's slightly rushed though and probably ould be written better, but oh well.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**-Blackened.Blossom **

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, even though it's like totally awesome.

* * *

**_QUICK_**** PROLOGUE**: After a few weeks in the feudal era, Kagome decides to leave again to catch up on homework for a school week. Yet again InuYasha makes Kagome upset by laughing at her gift, and she storms down the well. When she returns she finds out that it's February 11th, giving her only 3 days notice that Valentine's Day is coming up, making her automatically think of InuYasha. In the one day that she returns, she learns about who is going out with whom, who has had fights and who are friends with other people. She also finds out that she has 3 tests tomorrow, for 3 different subjects, but can't stop thinking about the dreaded Wednesday the 14th…

* * *

**TO THE STORY… **

Kagome sighed as she placed down her books. She wished that when she was in the feudal era, time would stop so that she didn't have so many things to learn and catch up on. She'd only had had 4 subjects today, as opposed from the 6 she usually had, and her homework pile was as tall as her desk lamp. The last thing on her mind was tackling that dreaded mountain, so she went over to her bed and collapsed on its soft surface.

Why of all days this week, did Valentine's Day have to be a day during her days back in her own time? It's bad enough with the homework, but to see couples declaring their love and others confessing made Kagome want the day to never exist. Who had made it up? She knew it was in the last 500 years because InuYasha merely laughed at her when she asked him. He could be a real prick at times…

A loud knocking filled Kagome's ears, but she was so exhausted and aggravated from one day of information being shoved into her brain that she didn't want to interact with other humans. The person did seem to want to talk to her, since they opened the door reveal themselves to no one, as Kagome was looking at the ceiling.

"Kagome how was your day at school?" asked Souta, making his way to sitting on the desk chair.

"Eh. Get out of my room Souta." Kagome moaned as she waved her hands, motioning to the door.

"But sis, I haven't seen you in weeks, I kind of missed your moody presence…"

"OUT!" she yelled, not even changing the situation. Souta just shrugged and turned to her homework and gasped.

"Why aren't you doing your homework? You have so much I don't think your going to cope…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kagome shouted as she now sat up and stared at her brother, who only looked lovingly at her in return.

"What's wrong?"

"As if I'd tell you." spat Kagome. She had just treated Souta so much like the arrogant InuYasha. The InuYasha that she wished was in her room right now, asking the question her brother had, just so that if she were to breakdown in tears, he would show any form of affection towards her.

She hadn't realized her brother had left until the sound of him closing the door awoke her from her thoughts. He was right- she better attack her homework now before it got any larger tomorrow.

X—x—x—X—x—x—X

"Kagome! Wait up!" called Hojo as he ran towards Kagome, gasping for breath after she had stopped and turned around. "Hey, Kagome. How are you feeling?"

"Stressed out... I have 3 tests due today, and I didn't finish any of the work I was given yesterday. It just seemed like gibberish to me…"

"You have been away for a long time Kagome. Don't worry; I'm sure the teachers will understand." Hojo placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder whilst smiling sweetly at her, attempting to cheer her up. "So, do you have any plans for Valentine's Day Kagome?"

This question made Kagome growl, since she knew it was going to be asked by Hojo sooner or later. "No I don't. I hate the holiday, and I'm going to be too swamped with work to do anything. Sorry Hojo."

As if they had known it was their queue, Kagome's loyal friends marched in and greeted her and Hojo, who just walked away disappointed. They talked to her until the bell rang, where they found it was a good time to pull Kagome by the arms and drag her to class. They separated only at lunch, where Kagome decided it was good to try and study for her biology test that was last period.

It took her about 10 minutes to actually remember where the library was. She had been absent for so long that she was lost at a school she had been going to for the last 3 years. Walking forward trying to remember objects that would unlock her memory, she bumped into a rather strong object with force, making her fall back and her books crash everywhere.

"Hey, watch where… Oh I'm sorry." replied the obstacle. From Kagome's point of view he was tall, with dark brown hair that had a streak in front of his left ear. She could tell from the way his shirt creased that he was muscular. He offered a hand which Kagome gladly accepted whilst she got up. She was now centimetres away from his sparkling blue eyes and his pink kissable lips…

"No…the fault is mine." Kagome said, bedazzled. The awkward silence seemed to last for a while, as he gazed into her brown eyes, and hers back into his. When they parted as he picked up her books, Kagome was almost disappointed that the moment had ended.

"Here are your books…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. May I ask what it is?" questioned the boy with such etiquette that it made Kagome think about how polar this guy was to InuYasha.

"It's Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kagome. Sorry, I've got to fly." With those words he jogged off with a rather large textbook in his grasp.

Even though it was brief, Kagome sure did enjoy her indulgence from reality.

X—x—x—X—x—x—X

The day she that she had dreaded had finally come into full swing. She knew exactly what it was going to be filled with- roses by themselves or the dozen, enough chocolate that could last Kagome an entire month, and not to forget the feeling of love and lust clogging the air supply. Right now Kagome would do anything to be actually sick, so that she couldn't watch the couples hand in hand as the lurked around every corner.

As she walked up to the front of her school she could already seen signs of romance. Everyone was in pairs, walking slowly up to the school as they walked around. Kagome couldn't help but stand and watch the hustle and bustle and think about how she could've been one of the crowd, latched onto a cute boy whilst dreaming of their next date. But no, everything had to change, and even though she met some of the most amazing people, she never got a single sentence of gratitude out of that stupid In…

"Kagome wait up!" called a male voice from behind. Kagome was ready to swipe at Hojo until she spun around and saw the hot guy she had crashed into yesterday on her quest to the library.

"Oh, hi!" Kagome greeted as he caught his breath with his hands on his knees.

"Well ok I'm going to cut to the chase. I have something I want to ask you."

Kagome's whole body felt stiff. Was he going to ask what she was thinking? "Go ahead…"

"Do you wish you could ever be swept off your feet on Valentine's Day by a complete stranger?" asked the boy who Kagome still didn't know the name of.

"No." she firmly replied, before she continued. "I believe that any day is a good day to be swept off your feet, for when that happens nothing can beat the feeling of spontaneous affection, or for that matter, any at all."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way… thanks…. See you later Kagome!" He smiled as he waved her goodbye whilst running into the school's front doors. For a minute there she thought he was going to ask her to be her Valentine, which she was so desperate at the moment to have. It wasn't as if the one she loved was going to sweep her off her feet today. After all, he was in a different time altogether.

X—x—x—X—x—x—X

"InuYasha, if you're so bored go help out the villagers!" screeched Kaede as she once again found InuYasha in a difficult situation to explain. From what she could tell by the way he was standing, a chicken had stolen something precious off him and he had chased it around, using his demonic powers, until he stood on its foot which it pecked its way out of. Then he must have used Wind Scar on the poor soul, as it had disappeared leaving only a little pool of blood, as well as a dozen more chickens.

"Why are you taking the chicken's side? It stole…" InuYasha claimed whilst raising his voice until he almost revealed what treasure the bird had stolen.

_"InuYasha, I want you to have this." _

_"What is it Kagome?" _

_"It's a four leaf clover stuck onto a petal of a rose. The clover is for good luck, and the rose petal is love. So basically, good luck in love!" _

_"Why do I need a stupid trinket like this?" _

_"Consider it an early Valentine's Day present." _

_"Ha ha ha, what the hell is that? Some sort of celebration where people show their affection by giving each other gifts? Ha ha ha ha…" _

_"..." _

Whatever this holiday was, InuYasha didn't care. It obviously meant a lot to Kagome. She said it was on February 14th right? Well according to the calendar Sango had requested to be kept in Kaede's house, Valentine's Day was today.

It was time InuYasha did something nice for someone who was always kind to him.

X—x—x—X—x—x—X

It was near the end of Valentine's Day. Kagome had seen her share of roses and kisses and chocolates. For a while she thought that Hojo or the mysterious guy would ask her to be hers on Valentine, but Hojo was absent from school and the mysterious guy was out of sight since their morning chat, which Kagome had no idea was about. The plus was that her classes today had been easier than she thought, as well as communicating with the people at school. The teachers had been nice to her and not given homework, since they knew she got sick often. They must have thought she was, with the sadden face she had worn all day.

The whole time she felt so- unloved. She felt so alone, just wishing that she would hear a smart remark or see a demon gnawing its teeth in her general direction. Then it hit her.

She missed InuYasha.

She could tell- all she wanted to do was to be back in the feudal era, spending her days beside him and watching him destroy powerful demons that had threatened to kill her. She wanted to be able to stare into his golden eyes and let the surrounding world slip away. Most of all, she wanted to be taken head over heels by InuYasha romancing her on Valentine's Day.

All of a sudden the window burst open, releasing a gush of wind into Kagome's room. She looked into the direction of where it came, but found herself looking at a figure of red and silver. It knelt down to her level and looked into her eyes with his golden ones.

"Inu…"

"Kagome, I have something to tell you." He waited until she stared into his gleaming golden eyes that were examining every aspect of her reaction.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kagome." The hand that was behind InuYasha's back came forward, reveal a single red rose. He smiled at her waiting for her reaction as he showed them to Kagome, but when she didn't respond he placed them down next to her hand, and brushed past it lightly, sending a tingle up Kagome's arm and back. He then placed his hand on Kagome's right check, and kissed the left corner of her mouth. As he stood back and took away, Kagome wished he would just hold her for a little longer.

"InuYasha…" she whispered in shock.

"I'm sorry, was that wrong? Your friends said that people kiss those that they care about."

Kagome couldn't help but just stare at InuYasha with an expressionless face. Never before had InuYasha apologized for something so innocent that didn't even needed to be forgiven. He was doing so well, that is, until he said that Kagome's friends had helped him out with the details of Valentine's Day with instructions.

It didn't really matter because the smile on his face was so genuine that Kagome couldn't help but smile back, sending blood straight to his cheeks. His childish ways always worked out for the better, he looked like a completely different person, smiling back sweetly at Kagome

She couldn't hold it in any more. She threw herself in InuYasha's unsuspecting arms and kissed him on the lips, holding his neck with such a grip that he couldn't escape from her loving embrace. Even though it was impossible, she tried to pour all the emotion she had into that passionate kiss. She thought that he would've resisted, that he would've been shocked and tried to pull her away. But he didn't. In fact Kagome could swear that he was putting more emotion into the kiss than her.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
